


[Podfic] My Boyfriend is a Superhero

by eternal_song



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Merchandise, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/pseuds/eternal_song
Summary: “Bucky, no,” Steve whispered quietly as the grin on Bucky’s face widened.“Steve, yes,” came the chuckled reply. Bucky crossed the small distance between him and the shirt in question, grabbed it and admired its beauty up close.Steve’s face was staring back at him from the brightly coloured fabric, fully costumed and framed in a big pink heart. A few stars and hearts adorned the rest of the surface, with the words “My boyfriend is a superhero” taking up most of the space.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] My Boyfriend is a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Boyfriend is a Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507427) by [youdidnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnt/pseuds/youdidnt). 



Podfic length (including music): 15:30

Music: "Must Have Done Something Right" by Reliant K

Download or listen to the MP3 from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19JCBSoHFSsRx87KwgrMpC58xfb4NeZ-2)

or from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tjd1lz4ex6sx1ru/My_Boyfriend_is_a_Superhero.mp3/file)

If you enjoy this, please leave me some feedback, and check out the original fic! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, youdidnt, for writing this and letting me record it :D
> 
> (stay tuned after the music for 1 entire blooper)


End file.
